The present invention relates to elevator systems. More particularly, the invention relates to various embodiments for terminating a flexible flat tension member.
A conventional traction elevator system includes a car, a counterweight, two or more tension members interconnecting the car and counterweights; terminations for each end of the tension members at the connection points with the car and counterweights, a traction sheave to move the tension members and a machine to rotate the traction sheave. A second type of conventional elevator roping system is known to the art as a 2-to-1roping system where the rope is terminated to a dead hitch and not the counterweight and car. The tension members have traditionally been formed of laid or twisted steel wire which are easily and reliably terminated by means such as a compression terminations and potted terminations.
Compression-type terminations for steel tension members of larger diameters (conventional steel elevator tension members) are extremely effective and reliable. The range of pressures placed on such terminations is reasonably broad without adverse consequence. Providing that the pressure applied is somewhere reasonably above the threshold pressure for retaining the tension members, the termination is effective.
Clamp-type and existing wedge-type and termination devices have been employed for flexible flat tension members and are adept at providing reliable terminations. They do however generally require a large amount of overhead clearance space. Since space is always at a premium, it is desirable to provide a termination device which requires less overhead clearance.
The above-identified drawbacks of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by the termination device of the invention.
A tension member is terminated horizontally to reduce required clearance for the termination device. As one of skill in the art is aware elevator regulations continually reduce clearance areas such as overhead room to conserve building space. The art will be benefited by this invention which in one embodiment, provides a horizontally disposed socket into which a wedge is placed to terminate a tension member. Other embodiments include horizontally oriented lever type arrangements that minimize overhead space.